This Isn't Real
by barrelracer93
Summary: Brady Fuller has lived a relatively normal life. About as normal as you can be when you live on an Indian reservation that has stories and legends of giant wolves that run around and protect the tribe members. When Skylar Hudson moves to La Push, and meets Brady, sparks fly. Will the legends take Brady from Skylar? Sucky summary, please read and review! It's worth it, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't update New Beginnings in so long. School and rodeo season kind of got in the way, but now that I've got a little free time, I'll try to update. Meanwhile, enjoy this new story featuring Brady and my OC. Any and all characters that you recognize belong to Stephanie Meyer, otherwise they're probably mine! Any and all criticism is appreciated, and if you have any ideas, tips, or anything else, just review. Thank you guys so much!**_

I was running. From what exactly, I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I was in the woods around La Push, stumbling over roots, rocks and other things that seemed to reach up and grab at me, hell-bent on pulling me down. I knew these woods like the back of my hand; I went running here all the time with Jake and Seth. But that was before they joined Same Uley's pack of Reservation thugs. Since then, they'd barely spared me a passing glance.

Suddenly, I could hear someone- or something- running behind me. I could feel its hot breath on the back of my neck. Off in the distance a wolf howled. Then another. And another. Then the thing running behind me howled, making my legs get tangled up with eachother and sending me crashing through a clump of bushes and into a grassy clearing.

I quickly flipped over onto my back, and just laid there, trying to catch my breath. Everything around me had gone quiet, with only the crickets chirping down near the Quillayute River. If I hadn't been running so hard and fearing for my damn life, I might have thought it was peaceful out here. Beautiful, even.

The clearing I had ended up in was vaguely familiar. Off to my left, there was an outrageously tall tree. I recognized it as the same tree that Jake, Seth and I used to sit under and make fun of our local legends about "Spirit Warriors" and "Cold Ones".

As I was gazing over at the tree, I noticed a pair of glowing green eyes, about 6 feet off the ground. As freeky as they were, I couldn't stop staring. There was something familiar about them, like I had seen them somewhere before. Then, a long, black muzzle emerged out of the trees. Followed by a huge, furry black body and a long tail. There, standing vefore me, was what I thought to be a horse-sized wolf. It lowered its head, bared its glistening white fangs, and gave out a growl that would have put a lion's roar to shame.

Out of the woods to my right, another giant wolf stepped out. This one was a sleek silver color, with black points. One by one, wolves began coming through the trees towards me, until there was 7 wolves standing at the edge of the treeline. Every wolf was different as far as color was concerned, but the one thing they had in common was their eyes. The wolves' eyes looked too human, too intelligent to belong to an animal.

Coming back to reality, I realized that all of the wolves were circling around me, staring me down, and snarling and snapping. Fuck! They had been stalking me this intire time, running me ragged and driving me into this clearing for the sole purpose of…what? Eating me? With the wolves being so big, there was no way I'd be a decent meal.

As I looked at one of the wolves, the big rusty brown colored one, I couldn't help but think of the legends. They said that a select few tribesmen gained the ability to turn into a wolf, to protect the tribe from our enemies: vampires.

Before I could think about those legends any further, the black wolf stopped directly in front of me. He stood up to his full height and gazed down on me. All the snarling and circling had stopped, but all I could do was stare up into the eyes of that wolf. He raised his head up and let out an earth-shattering howl last seemed to last for minutes on end. Each wolf in the pack joined in, until it was a beautiful chorus that could've rivaled any human choir. When the howling stopped, the black wolf stepped forward and towered over my prone form. As he lowered his muzzle down to the ground, he pulled back his lips and began growling again.

_This is it, _I thought. _This is where I'm going to die. In the middle of the freaking woods, mauled by a freakishly large wolf, while wearing nothing but my freaking basketball shorts. Perfect. _There was something off about this whole scenario, though. Something just felt…wrong. As the wolf lunged towards my throat, all I could think of was, _I can't believe this. This just can't be real._


	2. Chapter 2

"No!" I screamed as I was jolted awake. _It wasn't real. Just a dream. Get a grip, Brady Fuller. Real men don't get nightmares. They don't scream. And they damn sure don't get scared of a little nightmare._

Truth was, I was beyond scared- I was terrified. I had heard the legends about our so-called guardian Spirit Warriors, but they freaked me out a little. Having your mind and body taken over by some kind of animal- what was so cool about that? Sounded more akin to a werewolf to me: a freak of nature, not something to be considered an honor.

I cast an irritated glance at the clock on my bedside table and realized it was 5:47 am- nearly time for me to get up for class anyways. Maybe today I could actually meet up with Collin and walk through the woods. The reservation's high school, La Push Intermediate, was a good 3 miles away from my house. On the rare days when it wasn't raining cats and dogs, I took a shortcut through the forest next to my house. It added an extra half mile to our trip, and it was mildly difficult to navigate, but the scenery was worth it.

School was one of the few things I looked forward to anymore. I got ot play soccer, flirt with some of the junior girls, and see my friends. Well, now that most of my "friends" had joined Uley's cult, I really only spoke to Collin Littlesea. We'd grown up together in La Push, and spent nearly all of our time together. We spent so much time at each other's houses, we were practically brothers.

Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater were like my brothers, too. Granted, they were both a couple years older than me, but they didn't treat me any different. Billy black, Jake's dad, was the head of the tribal council, so Jacob's suspicions meant little to nothing. "You're thinking too hard again, son. There's no 'cult', no 'gang'. Let it go", he'd say. It drove Jake up the wall that none of the elders showed any concern for the growing number of guys dropping school and trailing Same like lost puppies.

Until one day, Jake stopped hanging around Collin, Seth and I. We saw him a few days later with Sam and one of his "followers". He had looked so different: his hair was cut short, he ran around barefoot in some ratty cutoffs, and looked like he had shot up at least 6 inches in a matter of weeks. As soon as he spotted us walking towards him, he turned and ran off into the woods. I guess he decided Sam was more interesting than his real friends.

I got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. After showering, I threw on a pair of dark washed jeans, blue and white plaid shirt, and white Nike running shoes. I grabbed my book bag, stuffed in my partially finished math homework, and took the stairs two at a time.

Downstairs, I threw a couple Poptarts in the toaster and stared at it, mentally willing it to cook my breakfast faster. They may not be the healthiest option, but I was in a rush. I picked up my phone and sent Collin a message.

_Hey Col. You up for taking the shortcut today?_

_ Yea sure. Meet me at my place in 20?_

_ Ya man that sounds good. Bout to leave my house now._

"Good morning, sweetheart. Where are you off to so early?" my mom asked, as she reached for a plate out of the cabinet.

"Morning mom. Collin and I are taking the shortcut to class today. It's nice outside and all…What's on your agenda today?"

"Not much. Still working on finishing up last minute plans on the Canna-Dutch wedding. Thank God I'm almost done with them! Then I've got a meeting with a prospective client at 2."

"That's good, I guess. What's so bad about the Canna wedding?" I asked. As she launched into her story about some nut-job of a bridezilla, I zoned out. My mom was a semi-successful wedding planner that was based in Forks, the town a few miles down the road from La Push. She got clients from all around, but every now and then she got some crazy ones. I glanced up at the clock- 6:30, I needed to head to Collin's soon…

"Have you worked things out with Jacob yet, hun? You guys were so close, I hate to-"

"I don't want to talk about it mom. We don't talk, anymore. He made his bed now he has to lay in it. I've got to go meet Col, ma. Love you." I took off out the door and made a beeline for my friend's house.

I hated talking about Jake with my family. Nobody really understood what it was like to watch your friend put you out.

As I got to Collin's house, I noticed he was already waiting outside. I guess I was later than I thought.

"Hey man, what took you so long? I texted you 25 minutes ago?"

"Same old, same old. Ma wanted to talk about Jake again. You ready?"

"Yea we can go. I hate school. Why do you even like going anymore? Besides soccer?"

Our pointless banter went on until we broke through the tree line and stepped into the parking lot. Before I knew it, we were halfway across the lot, about to reach the doors, when I felt like something was watching me. I turned and looked back at the back of the lot, where I saw none other than Sam Uley standing, staring Collin and I down.

"Why the hell is he staring?" Collin asked.

"Don't know. I feel like he's…waiting for something."

"Ha, probably waiting on us to join his gang."

Even though I knew he was joking, there was something about what Col had said that hit me. Sam did seem like he was waiting on something…but what, I wasn't sure.


End file.
